un week end qui va tout changer
by shelly Draven
Summary: Bella et ses maladresses...Edward et son charisme... rien de plus rien de moins juste pour rêver Merci pour les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises qui encouragent ou qui permettent de se corriger !
1. Chapter 2

**_Coucou!_**

**_J'ai lu pas mal de FIC Twilight et j'ai décidé d'essayer alors indulgence c'est la première pour cette série _**

**_rien ne m'appartient tout est à Stéphanie Meyer_**

**_bonne lecture et don't forget the reviews! _**

**_PDV Bella : _**

Etre un ado, vivant en Amérique du nord devrait avoir quelque chose de simple et fascinant : le permis à 16 ans, les sorties, les bals de fin d'année, l'insouciance quoi!

Pour moi, ma vie se résumait à m'occuper de Charly, mon père et à aller au lycée.

Ca faisait 15 jours que j'étais venue vivre avec mon père, Charly;

Ma mère, Renée, venait de se remarier et je sentais bien qu'elle avait envie de vivre à fond sa vie de jeune mariée... sans enfant à charge !

Enfin bref, je vivais désormais à Forks avec mon père et j'allais dans un nouveau lycée depuis la semaine précédente.

Je m'étais rapidement intégrée et j'avais vite suscité la curiosité de mes camarades;

Le week-end venait enfin d'arriver!

Ce soir-là j'avais décidé de faire un plat digne de ce nom à mon père mais comme je suis loin d'être une fine cuisinière, la tâche n'allait pas être simple, à coup sûr!

Malgré tout, je voulais le remercier d'être si facile à vivre et j'allais essayer une recette que j'ai trouvé sur Internet.

Je m'étais arrêtée à l'épicerie du coin pour acheter ce qui me manquait pour préparer mon plat et je me dépêchais de rentrer car il faisait un froid glacial; En plus, dans la précipitation, j'avais oublié mon écharpe en classe; Ça ne faisait rien, je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir ce weekend de toute manière!

Je sortis les courses de la voiture et me précipitais dans la maison; Je n'avais pas le temps de rêvasser car Charly devait rentrer pour 19 h 30 et je voulais que tout soit prêt pour lui faire la surprise!

J'avais sorti l'imprimé de la recette et le lisais une première fois : des oeufs, de la farine,du lait, du beurre... OK j'allais commencer par chercher la farine.

Comme je la sortais du placard, le dessous du sachet se déchira et en moins de 2 secondes, la cuisine ressembla à Beyrouth et mes cheveux et une partie de mon visage s'étaient recouverts d'une poudre blanche. Bien joué Bella! pestais-je en voyant le résultat

Je me retournais pour attraper un torchon et mon coude tapa dans la boite d'oeufs qui était sur la table, je n'eus pas le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol et s'écrase moitié sur mes pieds, moitié sur le carrelage!

J'étais tellement maladroite que j'arrivais à m'énerver moi-même .

Puis d'un coup, on frappa à la porte.

Ce n'était pas le moment mais après le juron que je venais de sortir, nul doute que la personne qui était derrière la porte savait que j'étais là; Ca aurait été très incorrect de ne pas ouvrir.

Machinalement, je courus à la porte en lançant un "-J'arrive!"

J'ouvris et là je restais pétrifiée sur place ne me rendant compte que ce n'était autre que le mec le plus sexy du lycée : Edward Cullen!

Je rougis d'autant plus lorsque je me rappellais que des pieds à la tête j'étais couverte de farine et d'oeufs... oh la honte! Je ne pouvais plus rien dire

"euh...salut Bella... je dérange peut être?

-oui...enfin non ,c'est que je cuisine... enfin j'essaie!

-ah ! ça se voit"

Je me sentais tellement bête et en plus devant lui! Déjà que les trois quart du temps j'avais l'impression qu'il me détestait alors me ridiculiser devant lui c'était le bouquet

je me ressaisis : "qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-ah oui, je suis venu te rapporter ça" me dit-il en me tendant mon écharpe; Je m'apprêtais à la saisir puis me ravisais en voyant l'état de mes mains pleines de farine

"est ce que tu peux la pendre là s'il te plait?, lui dis-je en lui montrant le porte manteau et j'ajoutais "merci de me l'avoir ramener mais ça pouvait attendre lundi tu sais

-je me suis dit qu'avec le froid et la neige qui sont annoncés, elle allait te manquer

-je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir mais merci quand même !"

j'étais très surprise et flattée de l'attention qu'il avait eu envers moi mais je ne comprenais pas trop; D'habitude il était plutôt froid et distant avec moi !

"bon je vais te laisser...cuisiner! Bon week end bella!

-bon week end , Edward!"

Je refermais la porte et me retiens de ne pas crier! Il fallait que je raconte ça à Jess et Angela! d'abord je rangeais et après je téléphonerai et tant pis pour Charly, ce soir ce serait steak frites!


	2. Chapter 3

_**Rien ne m'appartient etc etc... tout est SM **_

**_PDV Edward_**

Je dévale les escaliers, enfin aussi vite qu'un humain le ferait... pas à ma vitesse Grand V!

Ça fait 10 minutes que je retiens un rire... depuis qu'elle a ouvert la porte! Je n'ai pas voulu la vexer mais il me semble qu'elle ne maîtrise pas bien l'art culinaire! et d'ailleurs j'ai peut être sauvé Charly d'une indigestion aujourd'hui!

Elle était mignonne malgré la farine sur le visage et les cheveux et sa façon de rougir m'a attendri... énormément... enfin énormément pour un vampire!

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je me pose des questions sur elle et sur l'effet qu'elle me fait!

Déjà je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées alors que je décrypte n'importe qui d'autre à des kms à la ronde... pas elle!

Je pensais que si j'allais la voir chez elle et que je me retrouvais seul avec elle, sans personne pour interférer, ça changerai... mais non rien! nada!

Même Carlisle, mon père adoptif-vampire, et ses milliers d'années d'expérience n'a pas su expliquer le phénomène;

En tout cas, heureusement pour Bella que je suis le seul à lire les pensées parce que si Rosalie pouvait voir à travers mon esprit ce que je venais de voir, tout le lycée serait mis au courant lundi... juste pour la ridiculiser;

Faut dire que Rosalie n'apprécie pas beaucoup Bella; Je pense qu'elle en a peur ou plutôt qu'elle a peur de l'effet qu'elle me fait et qu'elle fait à Alice qui a décidé que de toute façon elle aimerait Bella comme une soeur, même si elle ne la connait pas encore!

Bon maintenant que j'ai bien rigolé, je dois aller chasser car ces 10 minutes passées en sa compagnie m'ont drôlement ouvert la soif à défaut de l'appétit et je ne dois prendre aucun risque.

**_PDV Bella : _**

Charly est tellement gentil qu'il a avalé son steak sans même faire la remarque qu'il en a déjà mangé un hier soir!

C'est l'heure de me coucher, je passe à la salle de bains.

Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la visite Edward Cullen, et déjà que je pensais souvent à lui mais là c'est passé carrément à l'obsession!

Je rêve de lui depuis plusieurs nuits et ces rêves semblent tellement réalistes que des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde dormir et puis je réalise que c'est ridicule; Mais dans le doute, je ne mets ni chemise de nuit trop sexy, ni chemise de nuit trop pourrie!

J'ai opté ce soir pour un débardeur noir avec un bas de survet noir

Je me brosse les dents et je m'applique sur mes cheveux... je deviens folle de croire qu'il pourrait monter dans ma chambre en pleine nuit sans que Charly lui flanque une balle entre les deux yeux!

Mais mes rêves ne font de mal à personne... à part à moi peut être!


	3. Chapter 4

**_PDV Bella : _**

Il est 10H et je suis en route pour le centre ville de Forks... enfin si on peut appeler ça un centre ville!

L'avantage dans le fait que Forks soit une petite ville c'est que je me suis repérée très vite et que je n'ai eu besoin d'aucun guide même avec mon piètre sens de l'orientation!

Ce matin, je suis d'excellente humeur malgré le ciel gris qui annonce certainement la neige!

J'ai très bien dormi et je me sens requinquée! c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de retourner faire les courses et retenter mon expérience culinaire.

Je roule sur la route principale lorsque la chanson "call me maybe" de Jepsen and carly rae commence à la radio; J'adore cette chanson et je la trouve tellement entraînante que je commence à chanter... de plus en plus fort. La musique m'envahit et je me trémousse un grand sourire sur les lèvres; Cette chanson me fait penser à Edward "Call me maybe! la la la la" je chante carrément à tue tête quand j'arrive au seul feu de Forks et que je m'arrête au rouge.

Puis je lève la tête et pose mes yeux sur la paire d'yeux qui me fixe depuis le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture devant moi.

Ces yeux, je jurerai que je les connais... oh non c'est pas vrai! Je réalise que devant moi, c'est la volvo grise d'Edward Cullen!... les destin a décidé que je me ridiculiserai tous les jours devant lui !

Au moment où je vois son sourire, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour trouver un trou de souris où me glisser; A défaut, je me jette par terre, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose qui serait tomber dans la voiture.

Quand je relève la tête, la voiture d'Edward a disparue; Je fais un détour quand même juste au cas où il traînerait pas loin, avant d'aller à la supérette;

Je me gare sur le parking, me croyant totalement à l'abri, du moins pour aujourd'hui.

Je descends de la voiture lorsque je l'entends " Bonjour Bella! dis moi tu es en forme aujourd'hui! "

**_PDV Edward_**

Si hier, je l'ai épargné, aujourd'hui, je suis obligé de la charrier!

Comme il n'y a qu'une supérette à Forks, je suis quasi certain que c'est là qu'elle se rend alors je vais l'attendre sur le parking...

La voilà, elle sort de sa voiture, je la rejoints et lui lance "Bonjour Bella! dis moi tu es en forme aujourd'hui! "

En la voyant mal à l'aise, je me sens un peu honteux de lui infliger ça, j'aurai pu attendre lundi mais l'effet aurait été moins drôle!

"-salut Edward! oui ça va merci, j'ai bien dormi alors je suis en forme effectivement!"

Alors là ma belle tu as bien dormi mais qu'est ce que tu parles en dormant! non je ne peux décemment pas lui sortir ça.

c'est dommage, j'aurai voulu en rajouter et voir si elle pouvait rougir plus, surtout si je lui dis que je suis sûr à 98 % qu'elle m'a appelé dans son sommeil!

Bref, je ne peux pas lui dire ça alors j'enchaîne :

"je croyais que tu ne devais pas sortir du week end?

-ben j'ai changé d'avis tu vois et d'ailleurs je dois te laisser ciao!"

elle vient de me déconcerté et a disparu alors que j'ai à peine eu le temps de lui lancer un"ciao" en retour; Peut être que je l'ai vexé...


	4. Chapter 5

_**Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Stéphanie M.**_

_**Merci à misscoco333 qui est la seule review que j'ai eu et c'est pour toi que je continue :-)**_

_**bonne lecture **_

_**PDV Bella :**___

Après ma rencontre avec Edward, je ne me sentais pas très bien; Peut être étais-ce parce que je m'étais ridiculisée...totalement...encore! ou peut être parce que j'avais été limite impolie avec lui!

En même temps, lui avait été impoli les 3/4 du temps avec moi sauf depuis hier soir quand il m'avait ramené mon écharpe.

Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de se ridiculiser, 2 fois de suite envers la même personne en moins de 24h! Mais c'était bien mon genre!

Bref, j'ai passé ma journée de samedi à la maison,théoriquement du moins, je ne risque pas de croiser Edward chez moi;

Je suis rentrée de mes courses et j'ai cuisiné pour Charly, j'ai lancé des machines puis j'ai fait mes devoirs;

Il est 16h maintenant, encore tôt, assez pour aller faire un tour.

Charly n'est pas rentré de sa visite chez Harry, son pote; Je suis allée faire un tour de voiture, histoire de prendre l'air.

Il est 17h quand la neige commence de tomber et avant même que je m'en aperçoive, la tempête s'est levée! Je ne vois plus rien et je suis contrainte de m'arrêter. Je ne fais pas la fière car je suis sur un sentier au milieu des bois et comme je ne connais pas encore bien le coin, je ne sais pas où je pourrais m'abriter;

Pas la peine que Charly se fasse du soucis, je prends mon cellulaire. Je vais certainement passer la nuit ici mais il ne doit pas prendre le risque de me chercher.

Le téléphone de la maison sonne, j'espère qu'il est bien rentré?!

"-Maison SWAN

-ah papa, tu es rentré

-Bella où es tu? ça va ? T'es partie où?

-oui ça va, je voulais prendre l'air je suis allée rendre visite à une fille du lycée et comme il neige trop elle me propose de dormir chez elle

-ah bon et qui?"

Ben oui Bella, qui? réfléchis vite et bien, il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connait de vue mais pas assez pour lui poser la question s'il la croise lundi. allez vite réfléchis!

"-Alice Cullen!

-ah bien, bon on se voit demain alors bonne soirée

-oui c'est ça à demain, bonne soirée!"

ouf! Charly n'est pas très curieux heureusement! Il aurait manqué qu'il me demande trop de trucs sur elle et j'étais mal...ou j'aurais inventé! Pourquoi Alice Cullen? ... trop penser à Edward, me faisait trop penser à son entourage certainement.

Bon maintenant, je dois éteindre ma voiture pour ne pas vider la batterie et l'essence et je ferai mieux de dormir un peu. Je prends la vieille couverture qui recouvre le dossier passage de ma voiture.

Je ne suis pas très rassurée; Tout est tellement froid, silencieux et il fait tellement noir dehors; Quelle idée avait-je eu de sortir?

Moi qui ne regarde jamais la météo, je viens enfin de comprendre l'intérêt des flash spéciaux pour les alertes!

Je me recroqueville sur mon siège et j'essaie de m'endormir mais mon repos est de courte durée;

Je sursaute et mon coeur bat à 100 à l'heure lorsque quelqu'un frappe au carreau de ma voiture. Fébrilement, j'essuis la vitre avec ma main pour en retirer la buée et je le vois... c'est pas vrai encore lui? ... Edward!

**_voilà petite reviews sont les bienvenues bien sûr_**


	5. Chapter 6

**_Rien ne m'appartient tout est àStéphanie Meyer_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu individuellemtn à chacune mais promis je vais le faire entout cas merci c'est super encourageant et n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques sur ce qui doit être amélioré! _**

**_bonne lecture _**

**_Point de vue d'Edward : _**

Emett et moi sommes en train de chasser; Carliste nous a demandé de faire des provisions car il a peur que les animaux s'enfuient avec la neige; Comme s'ils pouvaient nous fuir longtemps;

Nous venons de terminer quand j'entends le moteur d'une voiture à environ1 km

"-Emmett, rentres sans moi, je vais voir un truc

-Ed, il fait un temps de chien qu'est ce que tu peux bien aller voir?

-je crois qu'une des élèves de ma classe est dehors je vais voir si je peux l'aider

-OK vieux! à plus!"

Je me rapproche et comme me l'avait suggérer le bruit familier de la Chevrolet, c'est Bella Swam qui était garée là;

Elle venait d'éteindre le moteur et sa voiture s'était plongé dans le noir.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? On ne lui a jamais dit que le corps humain pouvait souffrir du froid?

Sans compter qu'elle aurait pu avoir un accident! Cette fille était-elle inconsciente ou se mettait-elle délibérément en danger?

Bon quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux pas et en fait je ne veux pas la laisser là... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis si attiré par elle et pourquoi je me sens si protecteur envers elle?

Je me rapproche de la voiture et je frappe au carreau;

Bella essuie la buée laissant découvrir son visage surpris.

Je lui fais signe de baisser la vitre et lui lance :

"-Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais là?!

-J'étais sorti faire un tour quand je me suis fait surprendre par la neige

-Et tu ne regardes jamais la télé? ou tu n'écoutes pas la radio? Cette tempête est annoncée depuis hier, tu es inconsciente ou quoi?"

Cette fois je suis carrément en colère; Ce n'est pas possible de faire des choses aussi dangereuses quand on est une fille d'à peine 50 kgs; Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air bête!

A ce moment là, elle m'énerve profondément et la réponse qui suit me fait comprendre que c'est réciproque :

"-Premièrement tu n'est pas mon père pour me parler sur ce ton et deuxièmement, il semble que toi aussi tu sois dehors par tempête de neige! qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu me suis ou quoi?"

Non Bella j'étais en train de chasser quand j'ai vu ta voiture et moi je ne sens pas le froid comme tous les vampires d'ailleurs... non ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable, faisons plus simple :

"- tu marques un point, je suis désolé", lui lançais-je en me radoucissant autant que possible. "j'allais me réfugier au fond d'une grotte qu'on a aménagé mes frères et moi, quand on part en randonnée; Laisses moi 5 min pour être sûr que je la retrouve, elle doit etre à 500 m et je viens de te chercher, ne bouges pas

-OK, ben j'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon!"

Le fait qu'elle ait gardé son sens de l'humour vu la situation me fait sourire.

Je pars à vitesse grand V; Je n'avais pas besoin de temps pour être sûr de trouver la grotte mais pour ramasser du bois pour lui faire un feu; La grotte est à 100 m de chez moi mais je ne souhaite pas amener Bella chez moi avec Jasper et Rosalie et toute la famille. Ce soir je la veux pour moi, pour essayer de comprendre ce sentiment qu'elle a fait naître en moi.

Une fois que le bois est dans la grotte, je cours chercher une lampe chez moi parce que si moi je vois dans le noir, je doute que ce soit le cas de l'humaine.

Je retourne à la Chevrolet.

"-Bella, sors et viens avec moi.

-Tu as retrouvé la grotte?

-oui, et il y a même du bois qu'on avait laissé mes frères et moi la dernière fois! prends ta couverture quand même"

- Elle sort de la voiture et instinctivement je lui prends la main pour l'entraîner Il fait si froid dehors qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que ma main est froide comme la glace;

2 min plus tard, je la fais rentrer dans la grotte; Elle frémit Est ce le froid ou sent-elle le danger qui l'entoure en étant avec moi?

"-tiens va te mettre au fond, je vais faire du feu

-tu as ce qu'il faut?

-j'ai été scout, lui répondis-je avec un large sourire en lui montrant 2 morceaux de bois que j'ai entre les mains

Elle semble perplexe mais ne répond rien; Je me retourne de façon à ce qu'elle ne me voit pas utiliser mes innombrables atouts de vampires; Je frotte le plus rapidement possible les bâtons l'un contre l'autre et en moins de 1 min, un gigantesque feu nous réchauffe, enfin elle, et nous éclaire.

"- je suis désolée de t'avoir répondu comme ça tout à l'heure" me dit-elle honteuse certainement d'avoir engueulé son sauveur

"-ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai été très cool avec toi et puis tu n'as pas tort, je ne suis pas ton père"

je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour ça, pensais je en souriant!

C'était le moment de rajouter quelque chose "Bella, je suis désolé d'être assez froid et distant avec toi"

Elle parut surprise et ne répondit rien

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes sans parler et sans bouger; Son visage s'était réchauffé et elle avait retrouvé une couleur rosée ou du moins c'est ce que la lumière du feu reflétait.

"- Tu devrais dormir Bella; La nuit va être longue

-oui tu as raison, et toi tu ne dors pas?

-pour l'instant je n'ai pas sommeil

-bon d'accord

-tiens prends ça et sers toi en d'oreiller" je lui tendais ma veste que j'avais mis en boule

Elle l'accepta, la cala sous sa tête et s'endormit presque instantanément, me laissant rêveur devant ce visage si fin et cette peau si parfaite.


	6. Chapter 7

Mea Culpa... beaucoup de retard... gamin+mari+boulot = gros retard

J'ai lu toutes vos reviews mais je suis trop en retard pour répondre individuellement mais toutes ont été appréciées je vous assure et je vais faire un effort sur les fautes d'othographe!

allez bonne lecture!

PDV Edward :

Cela fait maintenant quelques heures que Bella dort plus ou moins paisiblement.

Je regarde la neige tomber et je me demande comment je vais me sortir de cette impasse...

Il neige, de plus en plus fort donc nous sommes bloqués pour un petit moment.

Nous n'avons rien à manger. Je pourrais toujours sortir pour prétexter d'aller chercher du bois mais elle?...

Je ne peux quand même pas lui ramener un morceau de chevreuil et lui lancer à ses pieds tel un homme de croc magnon _"tiens Bella je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim!"_

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir cette image de ma tête qui me fait sourire. Toutefois, je n'ai pas de solution. Je pourrais lui dire que j'habite à côté mais elle se dirait certainement qu'en lui cachant la vérité je voulais la séquestrer... c'est pas faux ! Sans oublier que je n'ai pas envie de devoir surveiller Jasper ou Rosalie toute la journée.

Je verrai bien quand elle se réveillera.

Je regarde toujours dehors quand j'entends miss Swan bouger. Elle me tourne le dos depuis quelques temps, sûrement pour se cacher de la lumière et vient de se tourner vers moi.

Je peux enfin la regarder, l'admirer? oui l'admirer est le mot le plus approprié.

Elle sourit et j'en suis ravi car elle vient de dire mon nom et elle sourit... rêve agréable alors... il faudra que je lui demande... un jour.

Je la regarde intensément et comme si elle avait senti mon regard peser sur elle, elle papillonne des yeux et les ouvre

"coucou la belle aux bois dormant! " elle me sourit avant de me répondre

"salut Edward! Quelle heure est-il?"

Je regarde sur mon portable avant de lui répondre : "-3h"

-Il neige toujours?

-oui, il neige toujours, tu n'as pas trop froid?

-non ça va, est ce que tu as dormi un peu?"

On dirait qu'elle espère un "oui" dans cette question mais je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi

"-non, pas du tout en fait

-oh! donc tu n'as pas dormi... est ce que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil?! ça m'arrive parfois..." me dit-elle en regardant le feu pour ne pas rencontrer mes yeux.

C'est donc ça! Elle espère que je n'ai rien entendu. je vais en profiter un peu... je ne peux pas la laisser s'en tirer ... Puis elle est tellement belle quand elle rougit

" oui tu parles beaucoup effectivement! "

Elle déglutit et espère sûrement que je lui en dirai plus ou que je changerai de sujet

"Hum... d'ailleurs, à part moi, tu en connais d'autres des Edward? "

Je crois que je viens de la perdre! Elle est tétanisée!

En temps normal, écouter les pensées des filles me dégoûte ou m'indiffère quand je les croise. Tous les matins au lycée, les filles se font toujours les mêmes réflexions en me voyant. Les 3/4 d'entre elles s'imaginent au mieux, m'embrasser passionnément et au pire... m'entrainer dans les toilettes pour perdre leur virginité! ça me dégoûte!

Mais Bella c'est différent, je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'elle pense en cet instant.

Elle se ressaisit et me répond "euh non! j'ai effectivement rêvé de toi"

hum, elle est honnête, j'aime ça; elle rajoute "faut dire que je t'ai croisé beaucoup ce weekend et tu es même la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé depuis le lycée"

Là elle ment! Je sais qu'elle a appelé Jessica après mon départ de vendredi soir; J'ai croisé sa copine qui s'est refait toute la conversation en me croisant:

_Flashback _

_"quoi, Bella, Edward SE-XY CUL-LEN est venu chez toi ?_

_- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça, ce n'est pas un bout de viande, avait répondu Bella à Jessica_

_-ok ok, bon il t'a dit quoi?_

_-rien, c'est surtout qu'il est arrivé au mauvais moment_

_-quoi, tu sortais de la douche?_

_-Jess! un peu de sérieux ! non je cuisinai_

_-Et alors? c'est un bon point, les hommes aiment les femmes qui cuisinent_

_-si tu le dis!.. sauf que moi j'avais de la farine et des oeufs partout _

_-ah! Il a rigolé?_

_-même pas! _

_-gentleman en plus! tu sais la chance que tu as?"_

_fin du flashback _

Bon je vais arrêter de la charrier

"-tu as faim peut être?

-non ça va"

parfait, là tout de suite, ça m'arrange! mais j'espère qu'elle mange car je compte bien l'inviter au restaurant prochainement! OU peut être un ciné plutôt! ça m'évitera de devoir lui expliquer pourquoi je ne mange pas.

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et nous regardons le feu quand elle me dit

"je peux te poser une question?

- oui vas y, répondis-je un peu soucieux

-Pourquoi fais tu tout ton possible pour que les gens te fuient, alors que tu es finalement si ...euh...gentil"

Alors celle là je ne l'attendais pas du tout! _"parce que je suis un vampire et qu'à tout moment je pourrais tuer les personnes humaines qui me côtoient" non bien sûr que non "_

"parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et que les gens m'ennuient

ah!

sauf toi!" je viens presque de crier.

Elle ajoute

"on pourrait peut être essayer de devenir amis?

-amis? oui pourquoi pas... enfin on ne devrait pas Bella

-pourquoi?

-c'est pas toi c'est juste que c'est risqué

-pourquoi tu es un dangereux criminel? ah non j'y suis, tu fais parti du FBI e tu es sous couverture

-Bella, on est au lycée, je ne peux pas travailler au FBI

-ah oui? tu ne te rappelles pas la série 21 jump Street avec Johnny Deep?

-euh... non!

-ah oui, série de midinette! bref ça racontait l'histoire de 4 flics qui...

et là je ne sais pas pourquoi? est ce le reflet du feu sur sa peau? ou juste pour la faire taire?

Je viens de jeter ses lèvres sur les miennes... et je trouve ça excellent, doux et... chaud...

_**Voilà**_

_**vous voulez une suite? je veux une review...**_


	7. Chapter 8

**_Je sais je suis très en retard désolée mais savourez maintenant!_**  
**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et enjoy ! _**

Ce qui était en train de se passer était totalement hors de contrôle,- de mon contrôle- parce Edward, lui, avait l'air de totalement savoir ce qu'il faisait!

J'aurais dû l'arrêter mais la vérité c'est que j'en avais envie depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu, la vérité c'est que j'étais comme toutes les autres filles du lycée et la vérité c'est que j'avais la chance qu'il m'embrasse;

Lui, Edward CULLEN, moi, Bella SWAN.

Et en plus, ce n'est pas moi qui lui avait sauté dessus mais bien l'inverse.

Lundi, Jessica va me tuer!

En redescendant les pieds sur Terre, je me détachais d'Edward, à regrets.

'Je suis désolée Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

-Non non c'est pas grave enfin je veux dire t'inquiètes pas, lui lançais-je, complètement paniquée

J'avais peur qu'il regrette. Après tout, peut être que c'était la fatigue qui l'avait mené à ce stade... ou peut être juste qu'il en avait envie.

En tout cas, lui + moi+ une grotte, ça donne un tas de possibilités;

Cette dernière pensée vint me faire rougir violemment et j'étais heureuse que la seule lumière qui m'éclairait soit celle du feu.

J'espérais seulement que mon coeur ne batte pas assez fort pour qu'il l'entende car de mon côté, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Mon ventre me sauva de la combustion instantanée, au moment où il gémit de faim;

ça détourna aussitôt l'attention d'Edward :

-tu as faim?

-oui un peu admis-je, pas toi?

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise par ma simple question;

Ce type venait de littéralement me sauter dessus et il était mal à l'aise quand je lui demandais s'il avait faim, étrange!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris? Si j'avais voulu la tuer, je ne m'y serais pas pris autrement! Je suis complètement fou, j'aurais pu déraper rien qu'en lui prenant la main et je me permets de lui sauter dessus;

Sa jugulaire palpitait tellement que j étais certain qu'il me faudrait toute une famille de puma pour apaiser ma soif

Ce sang semblait si bon -Cette fille était si attirante

Son ventre se mit a grogner et me fit sortir de ma torpeur.  
Bien sur qu elle avait faim mais je n avais pas la solution pour le moment du moins

Bella tu devrais dormir encore un peu il est encore très tôt

Tu as raison et toi aussi d ailleurs

Oui tu as raison" lui répondis je en réprimant un large sourire

Evidemment je n avais pas sommeil mais en plus j devais m assurer de sa survie

Je ne pensais pas qu avec un temps pareil les animaux fussent de sortie mais dans le doute je devais rester attentif ai monde extérieur  
Bella me sourit et tapota la main a côté d elle m incitant a venir m asseoir a cote d elle

J aurai donné mon éternité pour savoir à quoi elle pensait pas à ce moment là

Je m exécutais sans la faire attendre.  
Elle s endormit presque aussitôt et mémé ma peau glacée ne semblait pas la déranger

Je la contemplai lorsque j eus enfin une idée pour sortir de là

Je sortis mon portable et appelais la seule personne qui ne me jugerai pas mais qui était aussi la seule personne dont les réactions me faisaient peur

Allo, ,Jazz? c est moi

Bon sang Edward où es tu?

Dans une grotte, pas de loin de la maison

Ah et tu prend l air avec la neige qui tombe

Ouais enfin pas tout à fait . Je suis avec Bella Swan

Rose va te tuer! On t'a pourtant dit de la laisser tranquille. Et ça va tu tiens le coup?

Oui très bien lui répondis je en me frottant la nuque d un air gêné comme si mon frère pouvait me voir.

Bon sérieusement qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Vers 9 h si la neige s est arrêtée

D après Alice il arrête de neiger dans 1h, m'interrompit-il

Elle prévoit la météo maintenant? ! Dis je en retenant un fou rire

Non c'est Emmett qui lui a demandé si on pourrait jouer au base Ball

Ah évidemment! bref vers 9h tu viens nous chercher avec un scooter des neiges, Alice en prend un deuxième vous rentrez et je la ramène c chez elle

Ok euh une dernière question pourquoi 9h et pas maintenant?

Le silence parla de lui même

Ok j ai compris mais Edward fais attention à elle. ...et fais attention à toi

Merci jasper mais ne t inquiètes pas et rappelles toi ...9h

Je raccrochai précipitamment  
Il était 5h. Il ne me restait que 4h avec Bella et je comptais bien en profiter.

_**Et voilà je ne suis vraiment pas sadique **_  
_**Pensez aux reviews !**_


	8. Chapter 1

**_Je sais, je sais, avec moi c'est tout ou rien! _**

**_Comme j'ai eu un long moment de flottement en vous laissant sans nouvelles, j'essaie de me faire pardonner en postant encore un chapitre aujourd'hui_**

**_si tout se passe comme je l'espère, je devrais être beaucoup plus régulière_**

**_Par contre, si je fais des efforts, j'attends que vous en fassiez sur les reviews, quelqu'elles soient, bonnes ou mauvaises -du moment qu'elles sont contructives bien sûr._**

**_Jus de carotte : merci pour ta review et j'ai essayé de répondre à ta question du pourquoi ! _**

**_Bonne lecture_**

Cela faisait 1h que Bella s était rendormie sur son lit de fortune, sous sa couverture et avec ma veste en guise d'oreiller;

De temps en temps, je la voyais s'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller comme si elle souhaitait sentir plus fortement mon odeur;

J'en étais ravi même si je savais très bien que c'était complètement artificiel et que ça ne voulait rien dire;

Car après tout, les vampires étaient programmés pour être irrésistibles donc Bella était comme les autres, elle ne voyait que la façade et fatalement, elle me trouvait irrésistible!

La différence avec Bella c'est qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi et que ce baiser, elle me l'avait rendu!

Après mon coup de fil avec Jazz, j'avais repris ma place à côté de Bella, et faisait le plus attention possible à ne pas la toucher; J'étais trop froid.

J' avais interrompu notre baiser car j'avais subitement réalisé que j'étais froid -glacial- et que je risquais de lui anesthésier les lèvres, dans le meilleur des cas, et de la tuer dans le pire des cas.

J'étais totalement détendu maintenant; Je regardais les ombres formées par le feu sur les parois de la grotte et je repensais à mon échange avec Jasper.

_"Rose va te tuer"_

Il avait raison, si techniquement ça avait été possible, Rosalie m'aurait tué. Sauf que j'étais le plus fort et le plus rapide, donc ça n'était pas possible.

Bref, je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait par la suite mais ce dont j'étais sûr c'est vouloir recommencer ce que j'avais fait 2 h plus tôt.

En fait, j'en avais eu envie dès que mon regard s'était posé sur elle à la cafétéria du lycée;

_Flashback_

- _ça?! c'est Edward Cullen bien sûr, avait lancé Jessica avec un large sourire_

_En entendant ses pensées, je m'étais concentré sur son interlocutrice pour m'apercevoir que, elle, la nouvelle, je ne pouvais pas la sonder._

_- Tu dis ça comme si son nom devait me dire quelque chose?_

_- Ben au cas où tu aurais de la merde dans les yeux, ce mec est un véritable Sex symbol et je pensais qu'on t'en aurait parlé, lui avait répondu Jess._

_- En même temps, ce n'est pas la peine de focaliser sur lui- avait sifflé Lauren, avant d'ajouter- s'il ne m'a jamais regardé ou même parlé, je ne vois pas pourquoi il te parlerait à toi"_

_Rien que cette phrase m'avait dégouté encore plus de Lauren. _

_Bella, elle, m'avait paru attendrissante à ce moment là_

_Fin du flashback _

###########

Je me sentais toute enquilosée et j'avais du mal à me relever;

En ouvrant les yeux, mon regard tomba instantanément sur Edward qui me fixait;

Je me relevais doucement et m'approchais de lui doucement; Je voulais recommencer, je voulais l'embrasser mais je voulais être sûre de ne pas me faire rejeter.

Aussi, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, et voir même qu'il se rapprochait de moi, je me sentis rassurée et le contact de nos lèvres me soulagea instantanément. Mon réveil était parfait et je n'avais pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Ma peur s'était évaporée; Je n'avais pas rêvé ce baiser;

Pas comme toutes ces nuits succédant notre première rencontre; parce qu'en fait, depuis notre premier échange de regard, à la cafétéria du lycée, j'avais rêvé d'Edaward - et a fortiori de ses lèvres sur les miennes -toutes les nuits.

_Flashback_

- _ça?! c'est Edward Cullen bien sûr, m'avait répondu Jess en me souriant lorsque je lui avait demandé qui était le mec qui venait de franchir la porte . _

_Comme s'il avait pu nous entendre, ce qui était absolument impossible, il s'était mis à nous observer tout en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant. _

_Mon corps avait automatiquement frissonné, en croisant son regard noir; Noir de quo?, de colère? mais il ne me connaissait même pas. _

_Je répondis à Jess : _

_- Tu dis ça comme si son nom devait me dire quelque chose?_

_- Ben au cas où tu aurais de la merde dans les yeux, ce mec est un véritable Sex symbol et je pensais qu'on t'en aurait parlé, m'avait répondu Jess, à juste titre; Parce qu'effectivement, ce mec était epoustoufflant! Et lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi et que son odeur chatouilla mes narines, je dû lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas me lever pour le suivre. Je fus extirpé de mes pensées par Lauren, qui crut bon de me rabaisser une fois de plus : _

_- En même temps, ce n'est pas la peine de focaliser sur lui, s'il ne m'a jamais regardé ou même parlé, je ne vois pas pourquoi il te parlerait à toi"_

_Peu importe ce que pensait lauren, mais elle avait raison, ce gars était et resterait un fantasme_

_Fin du flashback _

Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'avais pensé jusqu'à hier soir!

malgré tout, il avait un secret, j'en étais certaine! Et il fallait que je lui demande maintenant

_._

je me détachais enfin de lui - bien que j'aurais pu continuer comme ça pendant des heures, si je n'avais pas eu besoin de respirer - et je lui demandais finalement :

" dis moi, comment est ce possible que tu sois si glacé?"

Il se leva, d'un air coléreux, et se précipita dehors.

Bien qu'il se soit arrêté de neiger, je le perdis rapidement de vue;

Je commençais à regretter ma question et je me sentis très seule, assise là, dans cette grotte;

Mes larmes se mirent à couler doucement sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, quand je réalisais que peut-être il allait me planter ici au milieu de nulle part et surtout que peut-être il ne me laisserait plus jamais l'approcher de si près.

Un secret, mais lequel? et était-ce si terrible que ça?

_**Et voilà! allez à vos reviews! pas de reviews, pas de nouveau chapitre, non mais ! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'adresser à Cassy Chou que je n'ai pas remercié pour sa review pour le dernier chapitre (elles sont tellement rares)**

**merci à celles (ceux?) qui suivent mon histoire, ça fait vraiment plaisir de se dire qu'on est lu**

**bonne lecture et juste pour la forme rien ne m'appartient, je joue juste avec les personnages de Stéphanie Meyer**

Et voilà, l'inévitable venait d'arriver; Bella venait de me poser LA question.

Jusqu'ici, je pensais que je m'en sortirai en l'évitant. Le problème c'est que trop de choses susciteraient tôt ou tard des questionnements chez Bella :

-ma peau glaciale

-mon manque d'appétit - pour la nourriture humaine en tout cas

-le fait que je ne dorme jamais

-le fait que je ne puisse jamais me promener au soleil

-ma vitesse, quoique c'est la seule chose que je puisse cacher convenablement

-sans oublier que mon coeur ne bat pas et que immanquablement, Bella le remarquera si je la sers dans mes bras.

Mais fuir n'était pas la solution et en plus je n'en avais pas envie.

Je ne pouvais pas décemment la laisser seule dans une grotte au milieu des bois.

J'avais fui comme un enfant mais c'était surtout pour me donner du temps afin de réfléchir à ma réponse.

Quelque chose qui ne l'effraierait pas, qui serait plausible mais qui serait forcément faux.

J'imaginai toutes les réponses possibles et les réactions qui les accompagneraient.

Rien ne venait;

Sans plus attendre, je décidais de faire demi -tour et j'allais improviser.

Que pourrais-je faire d'autre? Je m'inventerai une maladie non mortelle et pas grave mais qui avait plusieurs symptômes. Ou alors je ferai croire à Bella que c'est elle qui hallucinait. Pas très classe mais peut être qu'elle cesserait de poser des questions.

Quand j'arrivais dans la grotte, elle était recroquevillée au fond, le dos contr eune paroi et les bras encerclant ses genoux. Elle se balançait doucement pour se bercer.

j'eus un haut le coeur de culpabilité en la voyant si fragile.

je m'accroupis en face d'elle de manière à m'être mon visage à la hauteur du sien

"- Bella, je suis désolé."

Elle redressa doucement la tête et planta ses yeux embrumés par ses pleurs dans les miens

"-tu es revenu?

-oui, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça

-Vas -tu m'expliquer?

-Je ne peux pas,désolé, c'est pour ton bien si je ne te dis rien

-Alors je suis assez proche de toi pour que tu m'embrasses mais pas assez pour que tu me dises ce qui te rends si différents?!"

Sa tristesse venait de se transformer en colère. Je la comprenais quelque part mais comment je pourrais bien lui dire que j'étais un vampire, sans d'une part lui faire et d'autre part la mettre en danger?

J'étais dans une impasse.

Comme pour m'aider à me sortir de ce pétrin, j'entendis au loin 2 scooters des neiges arriver.

" Jasper et Alice viennent nous chercher " lui lançais-je moitié enthousiaste et moitié désolé.

"mais euh enfin comment..

J'ai appelé jasper pendant que tu dormais", la coupais-je

Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant la grotte, morts de rire

"-Je t'ai eu! lança Alice à Jasper

-non, je t'ai laissé gagner pour être sûr que tu ne me ferai pas la gueule toute la journée par la suite

-c'est ça ouais! " lui répondit Alice dans un large sourire.

Puis, ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte pendant que pliait concienscieusement sa couverture et que de mon côté j'éteignais le feu

"salut vous deux! drôle de temps pour faire du camping ! nous lança Alice en me faisant un clin d'oeil entendu

- salut" lui répondit poliment Bella

Je ne pris même pas la peine de les saluer avant de leur dire "donnez moi les clés que je ramène Bella !"

Celle -ci me regarda, à la fois en colère, triste et peut être même un peu vexée que je veuille me débarrasser d'elle si rapidement.

Si elle avait su combien cela me coûtait de la quitter.

Sans un mot, elle me suivit à l'extérieur et enfila le casque que je lui tendis.

Elle monta derrière moi et fit un signe de la main à Alice qui la saluait en retour.

Je savais que ma soeur avait certainement vu ce qui s'était passé et certainement qu'elle n'approuvait pas mon attitude mais, à part fuir Bella, je ne voyais pas comment faire.

La route jusque chez Bella me parut très courte, trop courte; j'aurai voulu la garder près de moi plus longtemps.

Je m'arrêtais devant chez elle et je constatais que la voiture du chef de police n'était pas là;

Elle se débarrassa de son casque, libérant ainsi ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules;

Je déglutis fortement en voyant ses joues rougies par le froid, qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées.

"-Merci pour tout" me balança-t-elle le plus rapidement possible avant de me tourner le dos et de gravir les marches d'escaliers devant chez elle.

"-attends!" lui criais je tout en la rattrapant par le poignée

Elle se tourna et son expression changea quand elle s'aperçut que ma colère avait laissé place à de l'angoisse.

L'angoisse de la laisser, l'angoisse de devoir lui mentir.

Son visage se radoucit et elle me sourit avant d'ajouter :

"Edward, je sais ce que tu es, ce que tu fais et pourquoi tu le fais "

**Voili voilou à vos reviews et plus vite que ça ! lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Coucou à tous_**

**_Ce matin j'ai pris le temps de répondre à tout le monde -et je suis fière de moi lol-_**

**_je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, histoire de vous occuper 5 min dans votre week end_**

**_ciao_**

**_PS : les personnages ont toujours à Stéphanie Meyer_**

Il venait de me retenir et ce simple geste me soulagea instantanément parce que ça prouvait qu'il tenait un peu à moi et qu'il souhaitait que notre relation s'arrange.

Mais si je ne savais pas ce qui le torturait, je ne pourrais pas l'aider et notre relation étoufferait -à n'en pas douter - dans l'oeuf.

Alors j'avais tenté le bleuf! prêcher pour savoir le vrai; Si je lui disais que je savais, peut petre qu'alors il baisserait sa garde et me dirait ce qui ne va pas chez lui.

Ma spontanéité n'avait pas été une bonne idée du tout. Il attendait certainement que je développe ma théorie, or, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvait le tourmenter à ce point.

A ce moment là, j'aperçus les phares de la voiture de Charlie et je souris comme un marin aurait aperçu la Terre après des mois de navigation.

Edward tourna la tête et ses yeux se noircissent lorsqu'il vu lui aussi mon père arriver. Il lacha mon poignée et prit un air le plus décontracté possible pour faire face à mon père qui venait de sortir de la voiture.

"- Ah Bella, enfin! Comment tu vas?

-Bien papa, lui répondis-je en l'enlaçant.

-Bonjour, dit-il à Edward en lui tendant la main

Je réalisais alors que je ne les avais pas officiellement présenté, même s'ils savaient parfaitement qui était l'un et l'autre

"-Papa, je te présente Edward Cullen, Edward, je te présente, Charly, mon père.

Papa, Edward m'a ramené en scooter des neiges. Il reviendra me chercher lorsque je pourrais récupérer ma camionnette qui est chez eux, lui mentis - je, pour une des premières fois de ma vie. Je rajoutais, comme pour accentuer la véracité de mes propos "devant le garage" même à moi, ça me parut sonner faux mais Charly ne releva pas.

Edward tendit la main à Charly "-bonjour Chef Swan; Je viendrais chercher Bella demain pour aller en cours et demain soir, elle viendra chercher sa voiture ...à la maison! " dit-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil entendu.

Le lendemain il viendrait donc me chercher pour aller au lycée;

ça me laissait donc toute la journée et toute la nuit pour pondre une théorie correcte.

"tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose, Edward? lui proposa mon père;

Je rougis en réalisant que moi même je n'y avais pas pensé.

"-non je dois rentrer mais merci."

Puis il se pencha sur moi, posa sa main sur ma joue droite et un baiser sur ma joue gauche.

Il me souffla dans l'oreille "je monte te voir cet aprem, vers 15h"

Me voir mais où? qu'est ce qu'il racontait?

Ma surprise dut se lire dans mes yeux car il crut bon de rajouter "15H, ta chambre, ta théorie"

Après avoir salué mon père -qui semblait perplexe face à l'élan de tendresse auquel il venait d'assister entre nous deux- Edward regagna le scooter des neiges et disparut rapidement au milieu de la forêt.

Charly m'incita à entrer à la maison;

Je sentais qu'il avait envie - et peut être besoin -de savoir plein de choses sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit mais il retint ses questions.

Je me doutais qu'au fond, connaître la vie amoureuse de sa fille de 17 ans, ne devait pas être sa grande priorité.

Je le suivis à la cuisine et après un temps de réflexion, je lui demandai " Papa, est ce que tu connais la famille Cullen?"

Mon père leva la tête du journal qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir et recula sa chaise afin de s'écarter de la table.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de me répondre " Eh bien, je connais Carlisle, le père; Il travaille à l'hôpital et c'est un très bon médecin à ce qu'on m'en a dit.

Il inspira avant de continuer, Je connais Esmée, son épouse, de vue seulement car elle ne vient pas souvent en ville.

Quant aux enfants Cullen, ils n'ont jamais eu de problème à ma connaissance, donc je ne les connais pas autrement que par la vue... il hésita avant de me lancer et " d'ailleurs, heureusement, sinon je ne t'aurai jamais laissé dormir avec Alice Hier soir."

Je rougit furieusement en me remémorant l'infâme mensonge que j'avais fait à Charly. il me croyait en sûreté, au fond d'un lit dans la chambre d'Alice et au lieu de ça, je trainais au fin fond d'un grotte avec Edward, un garçon et incroyablement attirant qui plus est!

Mon géniteur me demanda "mais que veux-tu savoir au juste?

- Bien je ne sais pas apparemment il ne vivaient pas ici avant et je n'ai pas osé leur demandé où ils étaient."

Je vis Charly froncer les sourcils et fixer un point imaginaire sur la table avant de me répondre :

"eh bien, mon ami Billy, tu te souviens Billy Black?, j'opinais de la tête avant qu'il ne continue "donc mon ami Billy m'a parlé de cette légende Quileute mais je n'y crois pas du tout"

Mon visage s'éclaira et de mon regard inquisiteur, j'incitais mon père à terminer son récit, il reprit donc :

"Bon, les quileutes racontent qu'ils descendent des loups et que les Cullen descendent des …." il hésita avant de lâcher brusquement tout en levant les yeux pour observer ma réaction "VAM PI RES"

Je déglutis bruyamment et Charly se mit à rire avant d'ajouter "mais tu vois bien que tout cela est ridicule!"son rire devenait de plus en plus fort et instinctivement, je le suivis dans un fou que j'espérais paraître réel; Au fond, je n'avais pas envie de rire.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, rangé la cuisine et lancé une machine, je constatais que l'heure avait avancé et je saluais mon père et prétextait des devoirs supplémentaires afin de monter dans ma chambre.

Je décidais de prendre une douche chaude. Celle-ci me détendit quelques peu et me permit de faire une liste - non exhaustive peut être- de tout ce que j'avais remarqué, d'anormal, chez Edward

Après avoir enfilé un jean et un pull à col roulé noir, je lançais mon ordinateur, flambant neuf, que Charly et Renée, ma mère, m'avaient offert pour Noël.

La page Google apparut et machinalement, je tapais le mot "VAMPIRE" en majuscule;

Devant le nombre incommensurables de pages dédiées au vampires, je décidais d'ajouter le mot "quileute "à ma requête, réduisant au trois quart le nombre de résultats.

Une page en particulier m'attira et je commençais de lire

" Si les vampires meurent au contact du soleil, les vampires connus par les quileutes scintillent; Ils sont dotés de pouvoirs tels que la vitesse, la vue et l'ouïe ultra développés; Certains d'entre eux possèdent des facultés particulières telles que lire l'avenir ou lire les pensées des autres.

Le seul point commun entre les vampires tels que les légendes urbaines les décrivent et les vampires tels que les quileutes les connaissent c'est leur soif, toujours plus forte, de sang humain"

Cette dernière phrase me déclencha un haut le coeur et des sueurs froides accompagnées de frissons me traversèrent quand je compris enfin ce que cela pourrait engendrer dans ma relation avec Edward.

Je lus la liste de toutes les caractéristiques des vampires décrits dans les légendes quileutes et fut forcée de constater qu'Edward et sa famille en possédaient la plupart.

Je m'effondrais un peu plus dans mon fauteuil de bureau lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule

"Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça" venait de murmurer Edward.

**_Et voilà, mission accomplie pour ce week end_**

**_A vos reviews s'il vous plait_**

**_Je prépare un nouveau truc qui sera totalement différent mais qui devrait être sympa (à condition que j'arrive à coucher sur le papier mes idées débordantes)_**

**_la suite dans la semaine j'espère_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Coucou à toutes!_**

**_Je poste aujourd'hui les 2 derniers chapitres _**

**_Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews et je remercie celles qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favorites (même si une review m'aurait plu aussi) _**

**_tout appartient à SM _**

**_Bonne lecture_**

Chapitre 11 - révélations

Quand je pénétrais dans la chambre de Bella - par la fenêtre comme tous les jours depuis que je l'avais rencontré - je la trouvais assise à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur et la main droite accrochée à la souris bien plus que nécessaire.

Je me rapprochais et lu rapidement la page qui était affichée sur l'écran.

Incontestablement, elle savait ce que j'étais et je sentis une part de soulagement mais également une part d'effroi;

Elle allais certainement me fuir comme la peste et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Je m'approchais d'elle et je posai ma main glaciale sur son épaule; La surprise et le froid sûrement la firent tressaillir

"Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça" lui dis-je le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle se retourna brusquement et ses yeux naviguèrent entre moi et l'écran de son ordinateur.

Elle se le va péniblement comme si ses jambes pesaient une tonne chacune.

Vraisemblablement, elle essayait de faire la connection entre ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Je n'osai plus bouger ou dire quoique ce soit.

Elle finit par poser plonger ses yeux dans les miens et je crus à ce moment là que mon coeur s'était miraculeusement remis à battre.

Elle rompit le silence en me demandant "C'est vrai ce qui est écrit" en me montrant son ordinateur de l'index

Il ne me restait plus qu'à être honnête et à prier pour qu'elle soit très tolérente, en tout cas assez pour me laisser parler

"en partie oui

ah"

Cette réaction était à cent lieues des réactions humaines normales; Là où j'aurai dû lire l'effroi et le dégoût, je lus la compassion et l'amour. Est ce que cette fille était réellement humaine? Je n'en étais plus si sûr.

"-Bella, poses moi les questions que tu veux, cris, hurle si besoin mais dis moi quelque chose"

Elle se rassit doucement et fixa ses pieds; Elle releva la tête vers moi. Je m'agenouillais devant elle afin de me retrouver à la même hauteur.

"Edward, est ce que tu crois qu'une relation est possible, malgré que tu sois... euh"

"je ne sais pas Bella, mais je veux y croire; Parce que ma vie sans toi, c'est juste... pas une vie

ok" souffla-t-elle avant d'ajouter "c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir"

Cette fois-ci j'étais sûr que cette fille n'était pas humaine.

"Bella, tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ou comme si ce que je suis te laisse indifférente

Mais edward, du moment qu'on est et qu'on reste ensemble, le reste je m'en fous!

Tu ne peux pas t'en foutre! Tu ne peux pas occulter ce que je suis et les risques que tu prends en restant avec moi"

je m'étais emporté plus que ce que je voulais et Bella s'était inconsciemment reculée.

Je me relevais et Bella fit de même.

Elle me répondit doucement, presque comme si elle pensait tout haut "Je sis que tu peux gérer ça et quon peut vivre notre histoire normalement; Je crois en toi et en fait je.."

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et ce n'est que lorsque je lui pris la main et que je la serrais pour la porter là où normalement il y aurait dû avoir mon coeur qu'elle termina "je... t'aime"

J'aurais certainement pleuré de joie si j'avais été humain.

Mais je ne l'étais pas et la réalité c'est que je devrais partir tôt ou tard loin d'elle.

J'étais un sale égoïste! La mettre face au danger juste pour assouvir mes envies;

Mais est ce que je pouvais vraiment résister? rien n'était moins sûr. J'étais très fort, sur bien des points mais quand il s'agissait de Bella, je ressemblais à tous ces ados pré-pubères que je côtoyais au lycée.

Elle me sortit de mes pensées en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser furtivement;

Elle m'attira doucement vers son lit et m'invita à m'installer près elle;

Je m'allongeais, scrutant le plafond, en silence. Bella posa sa tête sur mon torse et ce moment devint parfait.

Elle relava la tête, posa son menton sur mon torse et plongea ses yeux dans les miens "Je sais qu'on va y arriver"

Je lui souris timidement et embrassai son front avant de lui dire "tu n'as vraiment aucune question pour moi?

Si, un tas en fait! admit-elle, mais ça peut attendre. Là tout de suite je souhaite juste qu'on fasse comme tous les couples, qu'on savoure ce moment."

Très bien, lui murmurai-je

Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse avant de me lancer "si quand même une chose

Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas attendre!

Comment as-tu fais pour monter dans ma chambre et est ce que tu fais ça souvent?"

Je souris largement avant de lui répondre "je te montrerai comment je fais." Je fis une pause, comme si je réfléchissais avant de lui répondre "et je fais ça toutes les nuits depuis que je te connais"

elle fit un O parfait avec sa bouche et j'aurai vraiment aimé connaitre le fond de ses pensées à ce moment là

"C'est donc pour ça que quelque fois, j'ai l'impression que des objets de ma chambre bougent pendant la nuit"

Elle avait soulevé la tête afin de scruter ma réaction j'imaginais. J'acquiesçais de la tête et étouffais en rire en la voyant secouer la tête pour assimiler ma nouvelle révélation.

"Donc tu rentres et si j'en crois ce que j'ai observé, tu t'installes dans le fauteuil à bascule là-bas" dit-elle en me montrant le fauteuil en question de la tête

une nouvelle fois j'acquiesçais de la tête.

Et est ce que c'est toi qui a bougé mes livres?

oui, je voulais voir ce que tu aimais en littérature"

Elle me regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres "et est ce que ce que tu as appris de moi te plait

oui très" lui affirmais-je avant de la faire rouler sur le dos afin de la surplomber.

Elle ria doucement et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes délicatement.

Elle glissa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et je rompis instantanément notre baiser.

L'incompréhension se dessina dans ses yeux; "Bella, je ne veux pas le faire comme ça; Je tiens à ce que ce moment soit magique pour toi. Et en plus, je ne veux pas te blesser

Mais...

Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons le temps, l'interrompis-je.

Elle devais penser la même chose que moi car elle n'insista pas plus et au contraire glissa pour se défaire de mon étreinte.

Elle se leva du lit avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Elle revint, habillée d'un survet élimé et d'un tee-shirt totalement diforme, qui avait dû connaitre plus de machines à laver que de raison.

Un large sourire se dessina et elle m'explique simplement "c'est pour que je sois sûre que tu n'aies pas envie de m'arracher ma vertue aujourd'hui, Monsieur Cullen"

J'éclatais de rire en réalisant à quel point cette fille était parfaite avant de lui lancer " Miss swan, même vêtue d'un sac à patate, tu me ferais de l'effet alors que ce n'est pas ton survet qui risque de me retenir

ah alors quoi? qu'est ce qui te retiens

mon mental d'acier! ça et le respect que tu m'inspires"

Très bien! " elle souffla et vins se réinstaller à côté de moi sur son lit.

Nous discutâmes le reste de l'après et vers 19H, je la quittais non sans qu'elle m'ait fait promettre une bonne vingtaine de fois de venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre vers 21H.

Comme convenu, je vins passer la nuit avec elle et c'est ainsi que s'acheva le week-end qui venait de changer radicalement ma vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 - révélations

"Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça" Venait de murmurer une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre toutes

Je me retournais brusquement et mes yeux naviguèrent entre Edward et l'écran de mon ordinateur.

Je me levais mais un poids semblait vouloir me clouer sur mon siège;

J'essayai de rassembler toute mon énergie afin de faire le lien entre ce que Google venait de m'apprendre et ce que je savais réellement d'Edward et de sa famille.

Edward s'était totalement statufié et je ne savais plus moi-même ce que je pouvais dire ou faire pour apaiser la tension environnante.

Je me décidais enfin à plonger mes yeux dans les siens et un instant, j'arrêtais de respirer, noyée dans le vert émeraude de ses yeux.

Je me ressaisis et me décidais enfin à lui demander "C'est vrai ce qui est écrit?" en lui montrant mon ordinateur.

J'attendais patiemment sa réponse

"en partie oui

ah"

Je fus emplie à la fois de satisfaction et d'amour; Satisfaction car Edward me faisait assez confiance pour m'avouer ce qu'il était réellement et amour car je me doutais de tous les risques qu'il prenait en me l'avouant.

"-Bella, poses moi les questions que tu veux, cris, hurle si besoin mais dis moi quelque chose" venait-il presque de m'implorer.

Je me rassis doucement et fixais mes pieds; Je me décidais enfin à le regarder de nouveau tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant moi. Nos têtes étaient à la même hauteur maintenant.

"Edward, est ce que tu crois qu'une relation est possible, malgré que tu sois... euh"

"je ne sais pas Bella, mais je veux y croire; Parce que ma vie sans toi, c'est juste... pas une vie

ok" soufflais-je de soulagement avant d'ajouter "c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir"

"Bella, tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ou comme si ce que je suis te laisse indifférente

Mais Edward, du moment qu'on est et qu'on reste ensemble, le reste je m'en fous!

Tu ne peux pas t'en foutre! Tu ne peux pas occulter ce que je suis et les risques que tu prends en restant avec moi"

Il s'était presque mis à crier et je reculais instinctivement.

Nous nous relevâmes simultanément.

Je réfléchissais rapidement avant d'affirmer "Je sais que tu peux gérer ça et qu'on peut vivre notre histoire normalement; Je crois en toi et en fait je.."

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase; Ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dévoiler me paraissait énorme mais j'avais besoin qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir; Il prit ma main et ça m'encouragea à continuer "je... t'aime"

**Un silence serein s'installa entre nous. Il devait être en train d'assimiler ma toute nouvelle révélation. De mon côté je décidais d'accentuer mes dires en mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser furtivement;**

Il me sourit faiblement et je l'attirais doucement vers mon lit.

Il s'alllongea, yeux fixés au plafond. Je posais ma tête sur son torse. Dieu que j'étais bien ! 

Je relavai la tête, posais mon menton sur son torse et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens "Je sais qu'on va y arriver"

Il me sourit timidement et embrassa mon front avant de me demander "tu n'as vraiment aucune question pour moi?

Si, un tas en fait! admis-je, mais ça peut attendre. Là tout de suite je souhaite juste qu'on fasse comme tous les couples, qu'on savoure ce moment."

Très bien, me murmura-t-il

Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ce moment enl'assommantt de questions auxquelles il n'aurait peut être pas su répondre.

Je reposais ma tête sur son torse avant de lui dire, l'air amusé "si quand même une chose

Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas attendre!

Comment as-tu fais pour monter dans ma chambre et est ce que tu fais ça souvent?"

Il me sourit largement- Dieu que ce mec était à tomber!- "je te montrerai comment je fais." JIl réfléchit avant de continuer "et je fais ça toutes les nuits depuis que je te connais"

Ma surprise me figea et la honte s'empara de mon corps. S'il venait dans ma chambre chaque nuit alors il m'avait immanquablement entendu parler dans mon sommeil. et mes rêves étaient quasiment tous dirigés vers lui depuis que mon regard avait croisé le sien à la cafet.

J'espérais que je ne m'étais pas trop trahi, bien que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, vu que je lui avais avoué mon amour quelques instants auparavant.

"C'est donc pour ça que quelque fois, j'ai l'impression que des objets de ma chambre bougent pendant la nuit"

Je l'observais. . Il me fit oui de la tête et étouffa un rire devant mon air suspicieux;

"Donc tu rentres et si j'en crois ce que j'ai observé, tu t'installes dans le fauteuil à bascule là-bas"

Je lui montrai le fauteuil que plusieurs fois j'avais dû remettre en place le matin; Je comprenais maintenant que je n'étais pas folle mais que quelqu'un venait bel et bien me rendre visite chaque nuit.

Et est ce que c'est toi qui a bougé mes livres?

oui, je voulais voir ce que tu aimais en littérature"

Je n'avais décidément plus beaucoup de secrets pour lui. En tout cas beaucoup moins que ce qu'il avait de secrets pour moi. "et est ce que ce que tu as appris de moi te plait?

oui très" m'affirma -t-il avant de me faire rouler sur le côté; Il me surplombait totalement et mes sens s'intensifièrent. L'odeur de son parfum et la vue de son corps parfait sur le mien me firent voyager dans des pensées totalement impures et lorsqu'il m'embrassa, le feu qui me coonsumait de l'intérieur semblait avoir redoublé d'ardeur.

Je glissais mes mains sous son tee-shirt mais mon apollon rompit notre baiser brutalement.

N'en n'avait-il pas envie? Est ce que je ne lui plaisais pas? ; "Bella, je ne veux pas le faire comme ça; Je tiens à ce que ce moment soit magique pour toi. Et en plus, je ne veux pas te blesser

Mais...

Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons le temp"

Je me ressaisis et effectievement il avait raison; Je n'avais pas envie non plus de précipiter ce moment.

Je me décidais à bouger pour me rendre dans ma salle de bain, de l'autre côté du couloir;

Si je voulais qu'Edward résiste, je devais l'aider un maximum.

Je retirais mon jean et mon pull afin d'enfiler ma tenue la plus anti sexy possible : vieux survet et tee-shirt diforme.

Je rejoignis mon petit-ami -waooowwww- petit ami!

Je lui souris "c'est pour que je sois sûre que tu n'aies pas envie de m'arracher ma vertue aujourd'hui, Monsieur Cullen"

Il éclata de rire avant de m'affirmer " Miss swan, même vêtue d'un sac à patate, tu me ferais de l'effet alors que ce n'est pas ton survet qui risque de me retenir

ah alors quoi? qu'est ce qui te retiens?

mon mental d'acier! ça et le respect que tu m'inspires"

Très bien! " Je rendis les armes et vins me blottier contre lui.

Nous discutâmes le reste de l'après et vers 19H, il me quittait. je lui fis promettre de revenir vers 21h et c'est ce qu'il fit.

****Nous passâmes la nuit ensemble.

C'est ainsi que s'acheva le plus beau week-end de ma vie.****

_**Allez à vos reviews!**_  
_**Encore un épilogue et la toture s'arrêtera là**_


End file.
